robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:RelicRaider
Welcome to ! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Smog Head page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- ToastUltimatum (Talk) 20:13, November 28, 2012 HNI_0062 That file name was found on your X-Terminator prototype picture. An incorrect file name is meaningless to someone searching for it, in fact I wouldn't have spotted it had that edit not appeared in my feed. You really need to change the default file name into something related to the image content, it doesn't take much exertion to delete "HNI_0062" and replace it with "XTPrototype" or something. I will be asking an administrator to move the file to a more appropriate name. This trivial behaviour can and does lead to blocks, so that's why I'm letting you know now. STORM II 22:46, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Ok, well sorry, but I didn't know that, and a block, thats a little harsh isn't it? Oh and, I've deleted the pic from where I took it, so I can't replace it myself. --RelicRaider (talk) 23:12, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :The block only comes as a last resort, but I've seen it happen before. An admin can change the file name to something more suitable, rest assured, and as you've only uploaded one, it's not so bad. It's when you upload a few more incorrectly named files that you need to worry. STORM II 23:25, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Ok, then, thanks for clearing that up. --RelicRaider (talk) 23:48, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :Please rest assured that users would only be blocked if they continued to upload incorrectly named files after being warned several times not to. As Storm says, it is only used as a last resort. As you seem to have taken the advice on board, I don't think you'll need to worry. By the way, I found the lists on your user page very interesting. Christophee (talk) 13:12, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much, I'm glad that you like them, and I'm hoping to update them sometime soon. RelicRaider (talk) 13:18, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Templates Just a quick note about adding templates to articles. There's no need to add the entire code of the template, all you need to do is type and it will show up on the page. If you need an example, look at the edits I made to the Panzer Mk/Robot Wars: Extreme Destruction (GBA) page. Other than that, keep up the good work. Christophee (talk) 00:36, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Well actually I just copy and pasted the template off of the Destructive Criticism page as it was the page I had edited before, and that was the full template, so that's why it ended up like that. Sorry about the trouble. RelicRaider (talk) 01:04, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :In that case, it wasn't really your fault. We should probably look through the other pages to make sure there aren't any others like that. Christophee (talk) 01:58, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Ok then. RelicRaider (talk) 11:16, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Arena Offer Hey Relic, heard you were talking about wanting to get to the arena forums, so I thought I'd give you an opportunity to do so faster than accumulating 500 edits. I'll give you arena permissions if you create and complete six of the "most wanted" pages. They're all in-game robots from "Arenas of Destruction" or "Extreme Destruction," which you seem to be familiar with. You won't have to start from scratch, just copy an existing similar page and replace the text and pictures where appropriate. Here's the list "most wanted", you can pick any 6 off the top 18 . Let me know if you're interested. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:28, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much, I'd be willing to do those six pages soon. RelicRaider (talk) 15:51, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :Will you be okay with uploading the pictures for the pages yourself? Datovidny (talk) 16:09, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Well at the moment I've found a picture for Shunt, but it is only the installation screen one, so I'd be willing to add hotos for these robots, althought they'd be a similar quality to the one I uploaded for the Pullbacks page RelicRaider (talk) 16:31, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ::If you don't know how to printscreen then don't worry about taking screenshots with your camera. The articles look really good, I'd like you do do a few final touches on the three house robot pages to make them nice and proper... ::*Make a "Differences from real life" section and move the relevant text to it. ::*Organize the bits of info in the "appearances and armament" sections so that you have two separate paragraphs; the first about how the robot looks, the second about how it behaves ::*Do another sweep for grammar and formatting; things like proper capitalization, links where needed, and run-on sentences. Thanks. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:44, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Done that. And added the picttures to the final 3 pages. Am I allowed to post in the Arena do you think? RelicRaider (talk) 15:58, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Pictures Hey, When taking pictures of robots, could you use Alt+PrintScr instead of using a camera? Some of the pics you've taken are kind of bad-quality and they'd be better if you can save them onto the computer directly. Nice job with the pages btw. Badnik96 (talk) 18:58, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :I agree that you've done a good job with the pages, but the images need to be replaced with print screened versions. It's not that hard to do really. If you need help, I'm sure somehow can give you some pointers. Christophee (talk) 19:01, January 9, 2013 (UTC) ::It's not necessarily Alt+PrintScreen like Badnik claims, but somewhere on your keyboard, you should have a key reading Prt Sc, or something like that. Ctrl, Alt, Fn, could be any that gets the button to work, but you'll figure it out I'm sure. Unless you're a Mac user, where you have to hold about three buttons. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:03, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok, well I couldn't printscreen the Rat trap, Tractor and Mars Attacks pictures because they're on the Xbox which is connected to my tv, I might be able to put up a better version of the others, but after cropping it, they seemed a little blurry, but i'll try my best. RelicRaider (talk) 19:19, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :I'd do it myself if I currently had the two games installed, but because I don't I'd really have to go out of my way. Maybe somebody else will be willing to do it instead. Christophee (talk) 19:22, January 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I could do it... if RelicRaider doesn't mind of course. StalwartUK 19:30, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok then Stalwart, that'd be great thanks. RelicRaider (talk) 19:34, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :If possible, Stalwart, could you use the 'upload new version of this file' function rather than uploading to new file names. That'll mean we don't have to sort out the articles, categories etc. Of course, you may have been planning to do this anyway, but I wanted to make sure. Christophee (talk) 20:23, January 9, 2013 (UTC) ::I was going to do just that. I've also noticed that some images are missing or are of low quality so I'll be doing the lot. StalwartUK 20:30, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :::I realise Stalwart is going to be following your advice Christophee, but I will add that while it's less effort for images to be uploaded this way, images are generally higher quality as a png, so I wouldn't advise against it. Wikis don't let you replace a jpg with a png, you would have to upload separately in that case. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:32, January 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::I usually do these sort of things as JPGs. Only time I consider PNGs worth it are if the image is line art/has few colours (like a Game Boy screenshot). I'll upload JPGs unless people want PNGs. StalwartUK 20:40, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::I tend to save images as PNG files, because they are higher quality. I'll leave it up to Stalwart to decide how he wants to do it though. Christophee (talk) 21:19, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for sorting out those images for me. Much appreciated. Christophee (talk) 18:43, January 10, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome RelicRaider (talk) 18:46, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Edit Summaries I'd like to say that your edit work rate is superb, and we really appreciate the work you're doing, just one small note though, you needn't bother making a edit summary for every edit made, just a small thing, but apart from that, keep up the good work! Datovidny (talk) 14:47, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I was just thinking for the people who don't know about the history button, like I didn't know untill recently, but ok, I won't put an edit summary for every edit. RelicRaider (talk) 15:23, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Your Reverts I think Jimlaad's additions to the pullback articles were useful. You should have at least discussed reverting them on a talk page, instead of taking the initiative. I'd quite like other users to state their opinions here, and see if others want those edits to return. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 15:25, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :I thought there were useful sections, My Razer pullbacks each have one of the listed problems (my old one has the beak end and wings broken off and my newer one's beak doesn't stay up). Sam (BAZINGA) 15:33, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ::I think it's an interesting thing to note on the pages. Either way, reverts like that shouldn't be made unless it's an obvious mistake/vandalism without discussion first. Christophee (talk) 15:40, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :::I say it depends. I believe Razer and Chaos 2 had sections on breakages before. In those cases, these were down to wear and tear, or manufacturing defects. On the other hand, Jimlaad added, to Shunt's article for example, "The exhaust can snap off". A plastic toy will clearly break if carelessly treated. ManUCrazy (talk) 15:57, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::If I'm honest, I thought they were unessecary. Razer and Chaos 2 had sections on breakages before, and they were on the main body of the article. That's where these should be noted. Plus, if the sections were to be added at all, they should be either below the differences from real life, or, below the accessories section. Also, the Growler, Dantomkia and Tornado sections just noted that the toy was robust, and didn't have any parts liable to break. If it's going to be called 'common' breakaes, then maybe everyone should pool all of their breakages on the pullback together, and add the ones that come up the most, because aside from the manufacturing errors, I haven't seen many of these things on my pullbacks at least, break or snap. I just want to justify why I reverted the edits. Maybe we should discuss somewhere before re-adding them, maybe on this talk page. RelicRaider (talk) 16:11, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::I'd probably agree that we don't need specific sections on breakages, to be honest. If there are any that are actually worth noting (and I doubt there would be many), then they should be out in the main body of the article. ManUCrazy (talk) 16:34, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Heat votes I understand you're not particularly happy with the decision to have melees in the first round, and you're on the fence as to whether or not to vote in the heats. I would like to say that I left it to a consensus, and there was a slight majority with the head to heads. I hope you can vote in the heats, every user eligible is more than very welcome to take part, the more the very merrier after all, especially when they have strong opinions on certain areas. If it offers anything, pretty much all of the side events throughout the heats will be melees, hopefully this may lead you to see why a lot of us hate them so much. Once again, I really hope you and others not happy with the decision with still be happy to vote. Datovidny (talk) 18:37, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :No, don't think I'm trying to go all 'sour grapes', or anything, it's just my petty and picky mind would prefer it to be Melees, that's all. I've lightened to the idea more now, that's why I'm considering. I'm happy Stinger, Spawn Again, Pussycat and Firestorm are in there, as they will be the four I will have be supporting to win. (Unofficially of course). I'll see how the first heat plays out, and if I do definately like the idea, I'll join in with Heat B, or, if you're doing two heats at a time, Then I will participate in Heat C and D. I'd prefer one heat at a time, as we don't tend to get Audited series very often, and it's good to savour it, but you're the boss so it's your decision, and I will be happy either way. RelicRaider (talk) 19:24, October 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Even if your desperate to not vote in the first round, still vote in round 2 and the heat final. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:29, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Favourite robots Hey, I am compiling a list of the wiki's favourite and least favourite robots and would like as many users to submit their opinions as possible. Here is the link. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:12, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Ah, thanks for that. AtomicDugong (talk) 09:49, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :You're welcome. ;) RelicRaider (talk) 09:58, November 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Don't worry about it though. For the first thing I created for my page, I did exactly the same thing. You've done a good job with the Tornado article, keep it up! Jimlaad43(talk) 10:08, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Stop. Telling. Lies about me. It's getting old now, and I'm sick of it. If you're going to paint me as this person who continually picks fights, then you need to stop right now. Just because I mention someone's name means nothing. CrashBash (talk) 01:01, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :You continually pick out Dato and attack him, like when he voted for Pussycat. You claimed him to assume and get butthurt. and you're sick of it? how do you think everyone else feels having to read your responses that continually take snipes at Dato. He obviously has a lot more patience than me, because I would've snapped by now. And I'm not painting you as a person who continually picks fights, you're doing that yourself, especially so by posting this message on my talk page. RelicRaider (talk) 01:22, January 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Why has all this fighting broke out on the arena? Isn't the arena meant to be a fun place? Let every man have his say, even if they go against what everyone else is saying. If you have a go at another user, own up, say sorry and let the water run under the bridge. All this fighting amongst users on the arena is not healthy and will cause more trouble then it is worth. Sam (BAZINGA) 01:54, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :::I just told you to stop telling lies about me and yet you continue to spout more. I had a reason for saying what I did when he voted against Pussycat. In my mind, he was behaving exactly the same way as he did when we had Pussycat vs Black Hole, and Ming Dienasty vs Tomahawk. If you remember, he got quite a backlash there from numerous members....and I don't hear you having a go at them. Only at me. I do NOT "continually take snipes at David", so do NOT say I do. I'm posting here because I'm sick of that. I responded here because that's what you're meant to do. Nothing to do with picking fights. CrashBash (talk) 08:24, January 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::You claim what I did was unacceptable? What the first person to stand up and say "No,this is wrong."? And, your reason for saying what you did about the Pussycat vote? "In my mind," Aah, you assumed, the very reason you had a go at Dato for. What a hypocrite. And I'm not telling lies about you for gods sake, that's it, you think everything's about you, don't you? You think you're untouchable. I'd like to see you have your arena voting rights revoked just to see how you'd cope. It just irritates me how you think you can get away with things. I mean, this wasn't the worst of your offenses, but it was the last straw. I was fed up of you continually moaning at Dato. I'm surprised no one else said anything actually. But apparently what I did was unacceptable. Yes, I may have caused things to spiral out of control, but you refuse to accept blame even now. And that's my biggest problem, you refuse to accept that at least some of this is your fault. The reason you took your reply away was because of me, the reason you keep replying is because of me, and whilst it takes two to argue, I accept that what I've done is wrong. I'd like it if you did too. RelicRaider (talk) 14:04, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::You are STILL telling lies about me! I do NOT think everything's about me and I do not think I'm untouchable. I am not Toon Ganondorf, you know. If anything, I'd be repulsed that you think I behave anything like him. And what you just said is NOTHING like what David did, so don't compare it. :::::I already explained myself and tried to add that I had no intention of actually upsetting him. As you saw, I apologised. I had every intention of just leaving the topic as is. However, you bought it back up again. You revived what was essentially a dead argument. You told lies about me. You forced me to try and explain myself, knowing I'd come to your page, and then you used it to make it look like I was trying to deliberately start fights, when I was just trying to move on. I admit that I made a wrong move, but you put wood on the fire and made it worse. Why? Evidently because you want me banned from the Arena. :::::And after doing all this, you seriously expect me to ACCEPT your apology? After deliberately reviving a "dead" argument, knowing I'd react, and then using it against me? I'm sorry, but that isn't good enough. CrashBash (talk) 14:13, January 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I don't expect you to accept an apology. When did I apologise to you? If anything I'd apologise to everyone else who has to sit through this argument. And This argument wasn't obviously dead, otherwise I wouldn't have said anything. I'm not going to just sit there and watch you accuse me of telling more lies about you. Evidently I want you banned from the arena? Well I didn't before, but now, you're starting to achieve that judgement from me. RelicRaider (talk) 14:20, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I was talking about the one with David, actually. That one. And, again, if you bothered to look, you'll see I already DID that. The apologising, I mean. And you did apologise, you said "I accept that what I've done is wrong". Now can we please just drop it and move on? CrashBash (talk) 14:22, January 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::"And after doing all this, do you really expect me to ACCEPT your apology" - this is what I was referring to. Oh, I guess you added it now, but that was more of an apology to everyone else that has had to sit through this.RelicRaider (talk) 14:27, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::OK, seriously, I don't know how to answer this. I admit I over-reacted there, but instead of taking into consideration the additions I made, you instead just re-add the original statement, which ignores that I clearly state what I took as your "apology". Which also makes your last sentence pointless. Now, as I already said, I've had enough so just drop it. CrashBash (talk) 14:39, January 1, 2014 (UTC) :Fine, edited. You happy now? RelicRaider (talk) 14:46, January 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes, now can we please just drop the issue? I've made my apologies already. CrashBash (talk) 14:50, January 1, 2014 (UTC) TWD Wiki Relic?! Why? What happened?! How'd you get blocked! You were one of my closet friends on the wiki! What is going on?! (Rick123Axel (talk) 19:20, January 28, 2014 (UTC)) :Come to the UFSW chat, and I'll tell you. RelicRaider (talk) 19:45, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey Relic, I recently returned to the TWD wiki after a long absence and I noticed that you were banned. I'm not 100% sure why since you are a nice guy, so some clarification from your side would be greatly appriciated. That Recon Guy (talk) 18:25, March 2, 2014 (UTC) :K, come to UFSW chat if you wanna know, I'm there now. RelicRaider (talk) 20:10, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Mysterious Chat If you're free today, 8pm tonight is pretty much my best chance this entire week. I'll stay in the wiki chat whenever I'm online. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:37, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Reverting Micoy's Edits I know Micoy made these edits without prior discussion, but did you need to revert them all immediately? As a matter of fact, I quite prefer having those statements in a Trivia section at the bottom of the article, and if we all had a proper discussion about it, we may have decided to keep things that way. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 12:21, June 21, 2015 (UTC) :Personally, I was somewhat annoyed that he deleted my message on his talk, and that he made all of those edits without any consultation. Not only that but, I think the notes should stay at the top. Without them, some of the heats with smaller opening paragraphs will have an unsightly, large gap between the contents table and the template, and the notes fill in this gap, and give people information about the heats without having to go to the bottom of the page, but perhaps there needs to be a discussion if enough people feel the same way as you and Micoy. RelicRaider (talk) 14:08, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Kat 3 model That's a pretty neat Kat 3 model. I thought it was real until closer inspection! 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:56, September 25, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you very much. I've since made a lot more, all with working wheels and weapons, but I think Kat 3 still stands as my most accurate. Eventually I think I'll update the list. RelicRaider (talk) 20:11, September 25, 2016 (UTC)